worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Karen Kamiya
Karen Kamiya is the dedicated secretary of Shota Doi. Appearance Karen is a short, young woman with long, blonde hair with bands and round eyes with yellow irises. She wears a black headband, a red bowtie, a white blouse with long sleeves, a red skirt with white stripes, long, black and white stockings, and white shoes. In gymnastics class, Karen wears a white and red v-neck shirt and red underwear.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 15 Gallery Karen in a Gym Outfit.png|Karen in a gym outfit. Karen in Swimsuit.png|Karen in a swimsuit. Personality Relationships Shota Doi History Karen was in her room putting on lotion while humming and being informed of a plan by the secretary of health. After being informed the plan to fulfill her mission, she stated she would produce kids. Shota-sama Arc Five years later, after Shota Doi woke from cold sleep, Karen shot confetti and congratulated Shota. Karen greeted Shota and stated she was his dedicated secretary, and then asked he would like to restart a fun high school life. Later, Karen showed Shota his room. She then began to put away Shota's clothes and told him to relax. Shota stated UW was an organization that governed the world, and Karen stated she was deployed from there and was in charge to take care of Shota. Shota then asked for her age but she decided to keep it a secret. After she said she would be in class with him, Shota asked if there were other men and she stated there were those in cold sleep, including his father. He asked about his sister and she explained contact with the outside world was restricted. She then stated if there were any inconveniences to give her the word because she was in charge of him.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 14 Part 1 At school in a classroom, Karen informed the class of a new student and demanded Shota to introduce himself. During class, Karen was sitting behind Shota and asked if he would accompany her once class finished. After class, as Karen and Shota were walking through the halls, Shota asked if it was okay for him to be walking in the hall as he was, so Karen said it was okay because they had that elites ran society. In the music room, Karen greeted Yuzu. As Yuzu was speaking with Shota, Karen commented they needed to reward Shota before she left to do stuff.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 14 Part 2 Later that day during gym class, Karen approached Shota, who was watching the girls. Karen asked Shota what girls he was into. She then informed Shota of four girls known while the others were doing the long jump: Shunka Hiiragi, Natsu Ichijho, Akira Toudou, and Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda. Shota revealed he was scared there were only girls but Karen told him mankind does not have the time to quarrel, and before she walked away, she said to him to get more friendly. Later that night at 9 p.m., Karen was outside Yuzu's dorm room as she rewarded Shota.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 15 The next day in her room, Karen was stretching while speaking with the secretary of health on a device, and the latter stated No. 3's first mating experience was a success, but not to Karen's surprise. The secretary wondered if she should interfere, but Karen said a man could not build confidence if money and power were used for love. Before the secretary ended their session, she said she would not interfere if results were shown, but Karen needed to report to her every day. Karen then snapped her finger as she said she would not lose to Kyoji and Reito.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 16 Part 2 A week later, Karen brought Shota to her swim class and announced Shota was joining their gym classes. Shota was hesitant to join, but Karen said it had been a week since he woke up from cold sleep and he needed to exercise, but asked if he needed it because he was doing it with Yuzu. Shota realized she hooked them up and thanked her for it. Karen then requested for Shota to listen to her because of it. Later that night, Karen called Shota and informed him female rooms had broken air conditioning, and they were using his room because they did not have enough singe bedrooms. Shota then realized the competition at the pool was to live in his room for a week. She then said it would be a different girl every week before hanging up.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 17 The next day in the cafeteria, Shota told Karen about his time with Natsu. Karen then Shota the Ichijho Family had a history and were different from regular families. She also mentioned it was normal for Natsu to be seen naked and asked if she acted differently afterward. As Shota was drinking a beverage, Karen asked Shota to help Natsu to change for bath time, causing him to splatter his drink. Natsu told Shota not to worry about after he apologized and left to wash her face.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 18 The next day on top of the school's roof, Karen thought it was rare for Shota to call her. Shota then said he was thinking strange things had been happening since he woke from cold sleep, but Karen said the world was in upheaval in the past five years. Shota continued to say he thought being the only guy was a trick but did not think someone would go that far to deceive him. He asked if there were other men immune to the MK Virus, so Karen said the world was vast so there may be one. Shota asked if the school was an experiment, and Karen wondered why he thought so. He said he thought the school gathered girls he would like, and Karen thought this was perfect timing. She then said to head back to the classroom while smiling.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 19 After arriving back in the classroom, Karen said they were going to have a break. She began to say Shota's reasoning was spot on that the school was made for him to mate to his heart's content. She continued to say when they bring girls into the school, there was a preliminary screening so there were no girls that disliked Shota and if there was a baby, the mother and baby would be taken care of. To prove this, Karen told the girls to take off their uniforms. Afterwards, Karen asked Shota which was first. References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Dedicated Secretaries Category:Students Category:Shota Group